Thankful
by yintotheyang
Summary: A Thanksgiving that brings almost the entire town of Port Charles together!


A/N – I wanted to write something fun for Thanksgiving this year! I absolutely loved doing this and I hope everyone loves reading it! Happy Thanksgiving to all of my readers! I'm very thankful for all of you!

**Thankful**

Lulu rolled over and smiled as she was met with Johnny's chest. She snuggled next to him and sighed contentedly. His hand grasped hers that was resting on his chest and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Johnny opened his eyes slowly to look down at his beautiful blonde. Her eyes were still closed, but he knew she was awake because of the change in her breathing pattern.

"Good morning," Johnny whispered.

"I can never fake sleep with you," Lulu sighed, opening her eyes.

"I know you too well," Johnny replied.

"Was last night real?" Lulu wondered, looking up at Johnny lovingly and he smiled widely.

"It was perfectly real," Johnny affirmed, running his fingertips over the engagement ring on her left hand.

"I get to marry you," Lulu said happily.

"I can't wait," Johnny said, pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

"Me neither," Lulu agreed. "So let's don't. Let's go get married right now."

"As much as I would love that, we can't today," Johnny responded.

"Why not?" Lulu pouted.

"Did you forget that we have to go to your brother's house for Thanksgiving?" Johnny asked.

"Oh crap," Lulu said, sitting up slightly to look at the clock. "How is it already after noon?"

"We slept in," Johnny smiled.

"Because we exhausted each other," Lulu said coyly, leaning down to connect their lips.

"Maybe you were exhausted," Johnny smirked, running his hand through her hair.

"Is that some kind of a challenge?" Lulu wondered, running her hand down his chest.

"I would say yes, but now is not the time," Johnny frowned.

"Unless we just ditch Nikolas," Lulu suggested.

"Don't tempt me," Johnny laughed.

"I know we need to go," Lulu sighed. "I just don't understand why he's holding this dinner."

"He said it was for Emily," Johnny noted.

"I know, but I'm afraid everyone's going to be sad and missing her," Lulu sighed. "I think Nikolas would worry about that, too. There has to be some other reason."

"Could be for your mom," Johnny offered.

"How would it be for my mom when she's in Fr-" Lulu started and then stopped when she noticed Johnny look away. "Johnny Zacchara! What do you know that I don't?"

"Your mom wanted to come home for the holidays," Johnny muttered, looking at Lulu. "So Nikolas flew her in last night."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Lulu asked.

"Because it was supposed to be a surprise for you," Johnny replied.

"How come Nikolas told you?" Lulu wondered.

"So I would help convince you to go to the dinner and not let you bail after you agreed," Johnny smirked.

"I don't think I like you plotting against me with my brother," Lulu said, glaring at him playfully.

"I can't promise it won't happen again," Johnny laughed and Lulu swatted his chest lightly.

"You're so lucky I love you," Lulu said, kissing his chest where she had just hit him.

"I know," Johnny whispered, bringing her lips to his.

"I'm kind of excited to go to the dinner," Lulu muttered when she pulled out of the kiss. "Not just because of my mom, but because I get to tell all of my family and friends at once that I'm marrying the man of my dreams."

"All at once?" Johnny asked warily.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Lulu said, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be?" Johnny questioned.

"Nikolas seems to like you," Lulu noted. "And my mom loves you. They'll make sure you survive."

"I don't really care," Johnny replied, squeezing her body closer to his. "I love you, you love me and we're getting married. That's all I need to know."

"We should probably get up," Lulu sighed, burying her face in Johnny's neck.

"We're not expected at Wyndamere until four," Johnny pointed out. "We don't have to get out of bed for another hour."

"In that case..." Lulu said, lifting her head to kiss him deeply.

Johnny's hands found their way into her hair and he slowly rolled them over so Lulu was trapped beneath him. Their lips broke apart and he met her loving gaze. They both whispered their love for each other before Johnny caught her mouth in another kiss.

* * *

Johnny and Lulu walked into the living room of Wyndamere to find a very angry group sitting on the various couches and standing around. Lulu looked from Monica to Edward to Tracy to Luke and noticed all of them staring angrily at Nikolas. Johnny did something similar, his eyes dancing across the unhappy faces of Sonny, Carly, Jason, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Lucky. Matt, Maxie, Robin and Patrick all stood in the corner of the room trying to avoid eye contact. Finally, unable to bare the silence, Lulu spoke up.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Yeah right," Carly scoffed and Jason shot her a look.

"It certainly isn't Lulu's fault," Jason muttered.

"We can agree on that," Lucky said, rolling his eyes.

"I hope you're not all implying it's my fault," Nikolas said in disbelief.

"I don't know, Cassadine, whose staff is on strike?" Luke asked, glaring at Nikolas.

"I'm sure Nikolas didn't intentionally cause his staff to go on strike," Robin said, trying to help.

"What's going on with Nikolas's staff?" Lulu wondered, but was ignored.

"Intentionally or not, we have no meal and tons of people here," Tracy replied.

"And this was supposed to be in Emily's honor. You were never any good for her," Edward said, looking at Nikolas.

"I don't think Emily would appreciate you talking to Nikolas like that, Edward," Elizabeth scolded.

"Why don't you tell us what Emily would want us to do now, Elizabeth?" Carly asked in a mocking tone.

"Does everything have to be a fight, Carly?" Lucky questioned.

"Of course, it's Carly," Maxie said, unable to stay quiet any longer.

"Excuse me?" Carly said angrily, but Sonny grabbed her hand.

"Don't start something you can't finish," Sonny advised calmly and Maxie glared at him.

"I get that you're mob royalty, but you don't get to talk to her that way," Matt replied in Maxie's defense.

"Matt, don't," Johnny and Patrick said at the same time.

"Yes, let's please refrain from dragging the ugly mob into this conversation," Monica commented.

"It's bad enough all these reprobates are here," Edward said grumpily.

"Fair Emily cared for everyone here in the time of her life," Spinelli spoke.

"Yes, she did," Lulu agreed. "She cared for everyone, no matter what. And all of you sitting around getting angry at Nikolas for...why are they angry at you?"

"The staff chose this particular morning to go on strike, so there is no Thanksgiving meal prepared for us," Nikolas answered.

"What did you do?" Lulu asked and Johnny hid a smile as Nikolas scowled. "It doesn't matter, what matters is Emily. She would want us all getting along. So what if there is no one to cook the meal for us? We're not helpless."

"Are you suggesting we cook ourselves?" Tracy asked in disbelief.

"Exactly," Lulu nodded. "You have all the food, right, Nikolas?"

"Yes," Nikolas replied.

"Then we can make the dinner ourselves," Lulu said with a smile.

"Because we're all such fantastic cooks?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure someone will know what to do," Lulu shrugged. "And the rest of us can follow directions. Now who is with me?"

"No way," Tracy scoffed.

"Don't think so," Maxie said with disdain.

"Never going to happen," Carly said, shaking her head.

"Bad idea," Patrick added.

"Perhaps there is another solution," Spinelli said, trying to be polite.

"Sounds like a great idea," Johnny said, looking at Lulu. "We're all in."

"Excuse me, Junior?" Luke asked.

"You don't speak for me, hooligan," Edward growled.

"It's not going to happen," Lucky commented.

"Look," Johnny said seriously. "It's Thanksgiving. We're all here together and we all somewhat like each other. We should be thankful for that. Maybe we don't have servants to cook for us, but we have food. Some people don't. So, yes, we're all going to do what Lulu suggested and cook a meal together and then sit down to eat together. I might have only met Emily briefly, but I know that's what she would have wanted. And you all know it, too."

Everyone looked at each other as they soaked in Johnny's words. No one moved for a full five minutes, but finally Jason rose from the couch and approached Nikolas slowly. With the look on his face, it was impossible to tell what he was going to do.

"Show me to the kitchen," Jason said softly and Lulu smiled.

"Me too," Monica smiled.

"Count me in," Elizabeth agreed.

"It's this way," Nikolas said, walking towards a door on the far side of the room. "Anyone else?"

Matt started to walk towards Nikolas and Maxie's eyes widened, but she followed behind him. Robin tugged on Patrick's hand and led them to the kitchen as well. Lucky patted Edward on the shoulder and Edward reluctantly headed for the kitchen with everyone else. Sonny took Carly's hand and they both followed after the group. Spinelli jumped up to follow as well and Luke finally persuaded Tracy to move from her seat and join the party headed for the kitchen.

"Not that my Cupcake didn't have a good idea, but is the kitchen big enough for this clan?" Luke called out as they all exited the room.

Johnny laughed and started to head towards the kitchen when Lulu caught his hand and pulled him back into her arms. She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He let his hands wrap around her waist and her hands draped around his neck. They pulled away after several minutes and Lulu looked into Johnny's eyes.

"Thank you," Lulu whispered.

"You don't have to thank me," Johnny replied. "We're a team."

"Have I told you that I love you?" Lulu asked sweetly.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it," Johnny replied.

"I love you," Lulu muttered, leaning up towards his lips again.

"I love you, too," Johnny breathed, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hey, this was your idea," Carly yelled from the doorway, causing Johnny and Lulu to break apart. "Get your butts in here."

Johnny kissed Lulu's cheek and took her hand as they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later there was flour all over everyone, a huge glob of cranberry sauce on the floor and a very angry Quartermaine standing in the middle of the room. Johnny covered his mouth to hide his laughter as he watched Spinelli try to apologize to Tracy for dropping an egg on her designer shoes. In hindsight, it probably wasn't a good idea to give Spinelli, who was known for his klutzy ways, the job of cracking the eggs for the pies.

"The Jackal assures you it was not intentional," Spinelli said, desperately trying to defend himself.

"What I do won't be either," Tracy warned, trying to reach a knife that was on the counter near her.

"That's enough, Spanky," Luke said, patting her shoulders.

"What about my shoes?" Tracy asked.

"I'll be happy to replace them, Tracy," Jason called from the other side of the kitchen where he was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to make the stuffing for the turkey.

"Jason, you're not following directions," Maxie huffed beside him and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Is it really wise to yell at someone who has a gun?" Carly asked.

"You brought your gun?" Lucky wondered.

"Jason," Robin scolded.

"How could you?" Monica questioned.

"I didn't bring my gun," Jason sighed.

"Carly just wants Maxie to shut up," Lulu laughed and everyone glared at her. "What? I can't have a good time?"

"Young lady, this is no time for your sarcasm," Edward replied.

"None of us brought guns," Sonny spoke up. "Don't worry."

"Well thank goodness," Elizabeth exhaled.

"Patrick, you should obviously make a lateral dissection," Matt said in annoyance as they stood over the turkey.

"Rookie mistake. An anterior cut would speed up the entire process," Patrick said decisively, readying the knife in his hand.

"Maybe you're a brilliant surgeon, but you know nothing about turkey," Matt said, shaking his head.

"Patrick's right," Monica piped in. "A dorsal anterior cut is the quickest way."

"Having trouble there, Junior?" Luke asked, looking at Johnny, who was unsuccessfully trying to open a spice jar.

"I think it's stuck," Johnny groaned and Luke took the jar from him.

"Can you get it?" Sonny asked, laughing at Luke's inability to open the jar.

"I'm just taking my time," Luke replied, getting red in the face from his strain of trying to open the jar.

"Let me do it, Dad," Lucky smiled, taking the jar from Luke.

"What makes you think you can open it?" Johnny asked, laughing as Lucky was also unable to get the lid to budge.

"Hand it here," Sonny shook his head.

"The thing is stuck," Lucky sighed as Sonny couldn't open it either.

"Let me show you how it's done," Lulu smirked, plucking the jar from Sonny's hand.

"Lu, you're not going to be able to-" Johnny tried, but stopped when Lulu easily popped the lid off of the jar.

"You were saying?" Lulu asked, handing the open jar and lid back to Johnny.

"You're amazing, thank you," Johnny muttered, kissing her forehead.

"Carly, how is stuffing the turkey coming?" Robin asked.

"It's coming," Carly called back.

"She likes details," Robin murmured under her breath.

"Luke, what are the yams swimming in?" Tracy asked.

"It's nothing much," Luke answered, hiding his flask.

"Did you just pour bourbon into the yams?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Luke," Nikolas groaned.

"Yams are disgusting. I added a good flavor," Luke said defensively.

"We can always count on Luke to make things interesting," Johnny said, laughing.

"Turkey is stuffed," Carly proclaimed.

"Great," Lulu said, setting the oven.

"That's funny," Carly muttered.

"What?" Robin asked.

"I can't find my wedding rings," Carly replied and then her jaw dropped.

"Hold that turkey!" Sonny called out to stop Elizabeth from placing the turkey in the oven.

"Why didn't you take your rings off beforehand?" Jason wondered.

"Your rings are in the turkey? Ew!" Maxie said in disgust.

"That's it, I'm calling the pizza place," Edward said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Finally," Tracy sighed.

"No, don't call," Lulu argued. "We're doing fine."

"Perhaps the blonde one forgot there are matrimonial symbols within the meal," Spinelli noted.

"We'll just get them out," Lulu shrugged.

"That's going to take forever," Matt said indignantly.

"What do you mean you don't deliver by boat?" Edward yelled into his phone. "Now look here, boy. I'm Edward Quartermaine and I-...hello? Hello? That blasted fool hung up on me!"

"Probably because he didn't care who you were," Lucky smirked.

"Ow!" Patrick yelped.

"What happened?" Robin asked, rushing to his side.

"I stepped on something," Patrick said, rubbing his foot.

"Carly's rings," Sonny said, rolling his eyes and picking them up off the floor.

"How did those get there?" Carly wondered.

"They probably got knocked off the counter," Lulu reasoned.

"You know, now that you mention it, I thought I saw you take them off," Elizabeth spoke up.

"Can we get back to cooking, please?" Johnny asked and Lulu laughed as everyone glared at him this time.

"I've had enough of this cooking," Tracy scoffed.

"We're doing great," Lulu smiled, trying to encourage everyone.

"Nice try, Gumdrop, but this kitchen is a disaster area," Luke sighed.

With Luke's words, everyone started to argue at once about what should go in the oven first and how long things should be cooked. Lulu looked at Johnny sadly and he pulled her into an embrace, knowing she needed to be comforted. The noise level from all of the arguing was starting to rise, but when the kitchen door opened, everyone stopped.

"That's enough," Laura stated from the doorway.

"Mom!" Lulu said happily, giving her mother a hug. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'm happy to see you, too, sweetheart," Laura replied. "Now what's going on in here?"

"Nikolas's staff went on strike, so we were all trying to make Thanksgiving dinner together," Lulu answered.

"What a great idea," Laura said, smiling.

"It was Lulu's," Johnny said proudly, stepping up to give Laura a hug as well.

"I'm not surprised," Laura stated. "Although, you did make one mistake."

"What?" Lulu wondered.

"Never let men in the kitchen," Laura laughed as did everyone else. "Okay, boys, you may leave. I'm sure Nikolas has a big-screen TV so all of you can watch whatever football game you choose. We'll come get you when it's time for the table to be set."

All of the men filed out of the kitchen, following Nikolas toward the media room to watch the game. Laura smiled at the women remaining, knowing none of them had ever cooked a Thanksgiving meal before. She was going to have her work cut out for her.

"I hate to sound like a pain-" Tracy started, but was cut off.

"That's a lie," Monica said, laughing.

"You can go, Tracy," Laura said, smiling. "I'd hate for you to get something on your shoes."

"Too late," Maxie giggled and Tracy glared at her.

"Anyone else want to leave?" Laura wondered after Tracy had left, but no one responded. "Okay, let's fix this dinner."

* * *

Johnny smiled when Lulu knocked on the door of the media room to get everyone's attention. He stood up and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you up here?" Lucky wondered.

"Time to set the table," Lulu smiled.

"We really have to do that?" Matt asked in surprise.

"Laura never lies," Sonny replied.

"Alright everyone, follow me," Nikolas called, exiting the media room.

Everyone left the room, but Johnny stayed back with Lulu. She was smiling so brightly and he was happy to see her happy.

"You didn't lose your ring in a food dish did you?" Johnny asked playfully.

"I don't know," Lulu smirked. "I wouldn't bite hard into the pumpkin pie if I were you."

"How is the cooking coming?" Johnny wondered.

"Great," Lulu answered. "My mom put us all to work and it's almost ready. And it smells delicious."

"I can't wait to eat," Johnny said with a smile. "I guess I had better get down there and help set the table."

"Save me a seat next to you," Lulu said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Always," Johnny promised, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Johnny walked into the dining room and found a standoff. The men were staring at each other with scowls on their faces. Johnny tried to keep his laughter under control, but they all looked ridiculous.

"Is there a problem?" Johnny asked.

"These idiots don't know how to set a proper table," Nikolas growled and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Proper only matters to you, Cassadine," Luke grunted.

"Perhaps it is wise to yield to the Princely Brother of the Blonde One on this issue," Spinelli advised.

"I don't yield to anyone," Sonny replied.

"Of course not," Matt muttered and Johnny groaned.

"Do you have a problem, Hunter?" Sonny wondered.

"Leave my brother alone," Patrick said loudly.

"Would have been nice to hear that from you earlier," Nikolas muttered, looking at Lucky.

"Maybe I would defend you if you weren't unreasonable," Lucky said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, for once this boy is doing good," Edward spoke up. "A proper place setting is a nice thing."

"Thank you, Edward," Nikolas smiled.

"What were the other suggestions for place settings?" Johnny wondered.

"There were none," Jason mumbled.

"Then why are we arguing with Nikolas's technique?" Johnny asked.

"Because he's a control freak," Matt answered.

"Hey," Nikolas said in protest.

"Don't bother trying to defend yourself," Lucky sighed. "It's all of us against you."

"Look, just set the table however," Johnny suggested. "If someone complains, Nikolas can say he told us so."

"Is that okay with you, Prince Nikolas?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"Fine," Nikolas muttered.

They finished setting the table just as the women started to bring the food into the dining room. Nikolas sat at the head of the table with Lucky on his left and Patrick on his right. Elizabeth sat next to Lucky with Lulu on the other side of her. Johnny was next to her and Spinelli sat next to him, with Jason on Spinelli's other side. Carly sat next to Jason with Sonny on her left. On the other side of the table, Robin sat beside Patrick with Maxie and then Matt beside her. Monica sat on Matt's right and Edward sat next to her. Tracy sat by her father and Luke sat next to her. Laura's place was directly across from Nikolas between Luke and Sonny. Laura carried the turkey out and placed it in the middle of the table in front of Johnny's seat. Johnny looked up at her in surprise, but she smiled softly.

"When we were cooking, I began thinking about who should carve the turkey," Laura mused. "I guess etiquette would suggest that Nikolas, being our host, would do it, but I've never been a fan of etiquette."

"How refreshing," Lucky muttered and Nikolas glared at him.

"Anyway, I felt that we should let the man who is partly responsible for everyone being here do it," Laura said with a smile. "Johnny, will you do the honors?"

Laura handed him the knife and carving fork and Johnny looked nervously down at the perfect turkey. Lulu smiled up at him proudly as he carved the turkey. Everyone filled their plates and began laughing and talking over the feast. All of the earlier drama seemed forgotten as everyone smiled and reminisced. Lulu leaned over and pressed a tender kiss to Johnny's cheek.

"What did my mom mean before? How were you responsible for getting everyone here?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, I knew I was going to propose to you last night," Johnny smiled. "So, I thought having a nice dinner to announce you saying yes would be perfect."

"I thought you were scared to tell everyone at once?" Lulu whispered.

"Acting," Johnny smirked.

"I thought it was strange that Matt and Maxie were here," Lulu laughed. "How did you get my mom here?"

"I told her why I wanted to have the dinner," Johnny answered.

"So she knows you proposed?" Lulu asked.

"I had to ask permission, didn't I?" Johnny countered and Lulu giggled.

"Everyone," Lulu said loudly, getting the table's attention. "I have an announcement to make."

"Congratulations," everybody said at once.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" Lulu wondered.

"Well, Johnny asked my permission," Luke explained.

"And Luke told me of course," Tracy supplied.

"And I eavesdropped," Edward smiled.

"And told me," Monica spoke up.

"Who said something at the hospital," Matt noted.

"Which Robin, Matt and I overheard," Patrick continued.

"And of course we had to tell your best friend," Robin smiled.

"So I asked Spinelli for details," Maxie said.

"And the Jackal inquired of Stone Cold's knowledge of the nuptials," Spinelli replied.

"But I didn't know anything, so I called Carly," Jason shrugged.

"And I was extremely excited," Carly said happily.

"Then she told me, so I spoke with Nikolas," Sonny continued.

"So I asked Elizabeth if Lucky had mentioned anything," Nikolas said.

"But he hadn't, so I told him to call your mom," Elizabeth noted.

"And Mom said that Johnny had called her the day before," Lucky finished.

"Wow," Lulu and Johnny breathed in unison.

"We're all so happy for you, Lulu," Laura smiled. "For the both of you."

"Thank you, Mom," Lulu replied. "I'm thankful for all of you for supporting Johnny and me as we embark on our new life together."

"Of course, Cupcake," Luke spoke up.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone," Johnny said, lifting his glass.

"Happy Thanksgiving," they all replied.

Everyone continued talking, Carly and Maxie desperately wanting to see Lulu's ring and beginning to plan the wedding and Nikolas and Lucky playfully warning Johnny about Lulu's annoying habits. Eventually, the conversation turned to other things and Lulu took Johnny's hand underneath the table.

"I'm so thankful for you," Lulu whispered in his ear.

"I'm thankful for you, too," Johnny agreed, kissing her lips.


End file.
